


Twice a day, everyday

by Bonanza



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Literature Teacher, M/M, Teacher AU, Team Fortress School Au, biology teacher, im sorry, not good english, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonanza/pseuds/Bonanza
Summary: Misha has the thing of telling his lover how much he loves him.Characters and plot are from tf2-school-au on Tumblr.





	Twice a day, everyday

**Author's Note:**

> Please understand that English is Not my mother language, I did my best to make this a coherent thing.  
> This is an adaptation of a silly role play what I had with a friend.

The door creaked open as the owner of the apartment entered. He huffed, tired of that chilling to the bone cold what was outside. Begging for the damn holiday vacations, to stay all day with his beloved one all day in the bed, though, he still needed to correct the works of the students, think about new classes and projects.   
  
It wasn't his dreamt job, but it was something, something he could cut open little animals and teach about the things he always liked, and paid well enough. Ludwig went to throw himself to the sofa he chose with Misha long ago, when they decided to move together, and the just mentioned smiled to him, closing the door and taking off his heavy jacket, brushing the small snowflakes off.  
  
"I feel this kids are every day more stupid!" the biology teacher grunted from the sofa, not moving a bit from his position.  
"Don't be like that, not all are stupid" the Russian said softly walking to the room what they destinated as an office for them both, to leave their bags there as always.  
"You don't see the answers they give me!" He moved his head to shout better "One said the Mitochondria controlled digestion. Digestion!"  
  
When he came back to the living room, he saw the German still laying down on the sofa, still with his jacket and still with the snow what has now melted on it. "Oh, come on, move. We have work to do..." Misha said softly, moving to take the 'his Doktor' on his strong arms. Making him whine for being moved in his lazy moment.  
  
It was their routine, always being like that in those cold days. The man with the nickname 'Medic' staying there to make his big boyfriend carry him around the place. And the man knew that, always glad to make him happy and in little things like that. So, he moved to sit Ludwig on his lap, hugging him tightly so he needed air to breathe.  
  
"I love you so much, did I told you that?" The Russian literature teacher asked to his couple. Hearing how the other's hands moved to open the jacket. Then a little sigh and again the hands moving, but now to his face. They were a bit cold in the tips, calloused and passed it's thumbs through his growing beard. "Always, twice a day, every day..." it was a little smile, just something little but warm, warm enough for him to know it was true the feeling. That was real and good, but something ringed on his head, like something was bad despite that.  
  
He left a little kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, rubbing it with his nose after that and smiling, trying to take those thoughts out of his head.  
  
He said 'I love you' so much, everyday. Maybe Ludwig was getting bored of it, maybe the word was so used now by him that meant nothing for both of them.  
  
Misha lost himself on his thoughts for a while, still pressing his nose on the other's cheek, when he said something.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"... Let's take a shower, I said." The German huffed at that, knowing he wasn't listening. "Then we can work and get into bed"  
  
"Always, when we take a Shower together, we never actually take a quick shower..." the Russian sighed softly.  
  
"But it's fun"  
  
"Da..."

 

* * *

  
  
Days passed after that, and something changed, Ludwig could feel that.  
  
Misha has been tense all the week and quiet, more than usual. And the most important thing, he stopped saying 'I love you' when they wake up and before going to sleep.  
  
The biology teacher was taking breakfast on the little kitchen, still checking the projects what his students did days ago, a few really awful, another few, decent. He gave his toast a last bite and the final sip to his coffee to get everything ready to go.  
  
Misha said he needed to be on the School earlier, so he would take the bus and let his lover take the car to drive there.  
  
It was strange, that was the fourth day in what Misha said that kind of things, not sharing the mornings with him or their time on the car. Just going home too tired and falling asleep on the couch. All of that got Ludwig extremely worried, thinking and overthinkting all of that situation.  
Did he say something bad? Was Misha mad at him or something? Did he stopped loving him as he always did?

It was pretty stupid and childish, but the German really needed those constant reminders of being loved, his brain worked so fast that he used to think that Misha was just playing with him, or his deep love was something one sided.  
  
Those constant reminders were his only way to calm down, a secure line to come back on earth when he was flying too high.  
  
Misha kept him on ground, he shook his world and changed it to a better way, that's why he loved him.  
  
Back in that morning, finishing his breakfast, he touched his chest, turned his head to see the photo what they had on the wall, they two, in a trip to Russia. He smiled softly to that, remembering that travel with a warm feeling, how Misha was completely happy there, to be in home.  
  
That warm, he thought it would never be the same after that, and he was still thinking about that, that the effort what he did in their relationship was wasted. The effort he did to not be a bastard, a completely pain in the ass to not get his boyfriend bored of him.  
  
And maybe that was happening now, with his constant tantrums and complains about the students and the work, about his experiments. The eternal patience what the Russian had was finally over. And that scared him completely.  
  
With his head leaned on his hands, and his elbows pressed on the table, he was trying to calm down, trying to breathe and not think about the worst case scenario.  
  
"Misha still loves me..." he repeated to himself, while leaving the mug and the plate on the sink, grabbing the car keys and locking the front door.

 

* * *

  
  
That Friday night was normal, they shared a time on the car by Ludwig's insistence. But the trip was completely silent, no one said a word all the way home.  
  
In their apartment, the biology teacher went directly to their room, leaving his bag and coat on the sofa. Misha sat there to read the recent book what his boyfriend gave him for his birthday.  
  
Quiet, all quiet.  
  
Ludwig couldn't handle it anymore, angry, with himself, with Misha, with Everything around. He walked to the living room, now with his sweater and socks, eyes puffy and watering already.  
  
Misha closed his book at the presence of the other man, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes.  
  
"What's happening?" He asked, looking worried about him.  
  
"What are we?" The medic replied, with a bitterly voice.  
  
"... What do you mean, we're together, you're my boyfriend"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Silence between them, Misha was shocked, he didn't know what to reply, confused. And that, Ludwig took it like he was insecure about the answer, making him go desperate and mad.  
  
"If you felt like that it was better to tell me! And not make me suffer like this! Don't you see it hurts?!" He yelled, tears falling from his eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" The large man said softly, with a painful expression on his face.  
  
"You don't love me anymore! That's what I'm talking about! You got bored of me... as everyone else" he murmured that last part, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.  
  
Misha stood instantly, going to hug his lover tightly, containing him and his sadness between those strong arms. He kissed the German's head, making him whine, kissing his cheeks with a sad expression, hurt too.  
  
"... I love you so much, so much that hurts me hearing that..." he said, trying to not break his voice.  
  
"Then why did you stopped telling me that?" Ludwig cried, hiding his face on the man's chest.  
  
"... I... I thought you were bored of it, with me telling you that everyday, in the morning and before going to bed."  
  
"No, I would never get bored of it... that's the best way to start and end a day..."

A soft smile from the Russian, taking his lover's hands and kissing them, the smooching his cheeks and finally the lips he really loved.  
  
Ludwig smiled too, enjoying every second in his lover's side. The warm on his heart has been never to big like in that moment, a peace what was now inside of him, cuddling with his loved one on the sofa.  
  
"I love you..." one whispered, making the other smile and repeat the same, same words, but with all the meaning behind making a good heat on their hearts and memory.

 


End file.
